


He Deserved Better

by TfpWolfGirl



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Draal comes back, Draal meets troll jim, Gruesoms are everywhere, Post-Season/Series 03, Team as Family, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfpWolfGirl/pseuds/TfpWolfGirl
Summary: The last anyone saw of Draal was him falling victim to Creeper's sun poison courtesy of Angor Rot. But no one ever saw him get smashed. What if Team Trollhunters was able to bring him back like they did with Aaarrrgghh.





	1. Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my feel good piece based off the fact that Draal deserved a better ending in the show than what he got and I refuse to think anything less.
> 
> Dedicated to my Trollhunters buddy Matt
> 
> Don't know if I'll continue, if it gets a strong reception I will keep it going! Hope everyone Enjoys it! Suggestions are always welcome!

“It has been my honor, fleshbag.” He was ready he had accepted his fate. He was ready to join the afterlife and rejoin his father. It was his time and he would accept it. Taking out at least the most immediate threat to the trollhunters life with him, as a last act as young Jim’s sworn protctor.

It almost felt peacful as he quickly began to loose feeling in his body as it was gradually turned to stone. It was similar to falling into a deep sleep, your body just became so heavy feeling till you began to let the world fall away. He thought of his father thinking he would get to see him soon enough and how both his mother and father would be prowd even if Angor had managed to slip from his grasp. He lost his sight and quickly adjusted his arms to a worriers pose, smiling slightly to himself, if he ever had the glory of being found andhave his remains made into a satue he didn’t want his final moments to be of fear frozen forever in his body language. The last thing he heard before the world went permently dark and silent was the trollhunter shouting for him. Draal was confident he had trained the human whelp well enough and that the trollhunter would win in the battle to come againt Gunmar. His only regret in his final few moments was that he would no longer be apart of the fight and glory to come. The world finally went black and silent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(3 months after the battle of the Etrernal night)

Rebuilding was well on it’s way and the residents of Arcadia had more or less accepted that trolls existed and with the help of Steve and Eli, Toby and Aaarrrgghh had been able to restore a tentative peace to the town. Even figuring out a beleivable cover story. Claire’s mom had thought of it since a town wide Gun Robot LARPing festival was not beleivable enough. So earthquake damage it was. For the first week it had been hard to keep Aaarrrgghh and Strickler hidden as news crews had swarmed for the freak earthquake damage, luckily it hadn’t made national headlines since California was known for it’s earthquakes and wildfires.

“Ya known it would really be nice to have Jim and Claire here right now” Toby complained as he swung his hammer at a gruesome. It was getting close to sun set and Steve, Eli and Toby were attempting to get rid of the three sludgemonsters that were now pretty common around Arcadia. “Shut up and throw your flower buttsnack!” Steve shouted back to Toby as he lobbed a flower filled water balloon at one hitting it in the chest with an explosion of powder. Since the first few gruesomes had started to show up all the human trollhunters began to carry around emergency flower bombs, something that had come in handy more times than Toby cared to count lately. Toby picked up his Walkie Talkie after smashing a crumbling gruesome to dust “This is war hammer, we’re clear over here.” Toby said through the device. “This is Mole Mania and Mama Skull we cleared the area around the school.” Darci said from the other end. “Don’t forget to clear all the bathrooms and the sewers underneath you know how much these slime guys like water” Toby said “Will do” Darci replied while hearing mary complin in the background with an over exagerated sigh.

“This is stupid why are there so many of these things and when are we going to get some help getting rid of all of them” Steve complained as he wiped his baseball bat clean and kicked the dust off his shoes. “Steve’s right this is rediculous. When is Jim going to come back and help?” Eli asked “Ya how come Jim is the one who made the mess and now we’re the ones who gotta clean it up!” Steve said “Jim is still in new Jersey with everyone building up a new Trollmarket. Him and Claire aren’t coming back for a while” Toby said deactivating his hammer back to ‘fun size’ as he refered to it. “What about some backup then, like Aaarrrgghh. Get some more fighing trolls here to help clean this place of all these buttsnacks!” Steve said kicking a pile of gruesome dust in irritation as everyone began to leave the forest and get back to their patrol route. “Because litterally no other trolls in trollmarket are fighters. This was the first battle that’s taken place since like the midevil times.” Toby said “Pre or post renesaunce?” Eli asked he had been attempting to make a time line in his bedroom but unfortunatly for him Aaarrrgghh wasn’t very good with dates. Steve lightly smacked Eli in the back of the head, goofing off. “What about that one big guy Jim talked about once? With the robot arm. He sounded like a fighter get him out here.” Steve said. Toby looked down at his feet a small sad frown grew on his face “Draal died fighting Gunmar. He got stabbed by Angor Rot’s creeper’s sun poison dagger.” Toby said quietly. “I thought you had a cure for creeper’s sun poison? Didn’t you save Aaarrrgghh from it once?” Eli asked. “Ya but we had Aaarrrgghh with us and he wasn’t smashed up.” Toby said almost defensively, feeling a bit cornered by the conversation. “Did you see him get smashed?” Eli asked. “He fell off a cliff!” Toby exclaimed “So You Didn’t!” Steve answered triumphantly. “Did you even hear him get smashed?” Eli asked still curious and wanting answers. “The cave was collapsing around us the entire thing sounded like smashing.” Toby said as the entire group stopped to talk. Steve turned around to face Toby and Eli “There! So lets go to the cave, get his body and bring him back to life!” Steve said wiggling his fingers and making spooky monster noises. Toby was at a loss when his walkie talkie made a noise from his pocket. “We could use the help” It was Mary his pocket had been holding down the talk button. And the rest of team Arcadia Trollhunters had heard the entire conversation. Like a walkie talkie buttdial. It was Toby’s call Jim had left him in charge of protecting Arcadia while he was gone and with the massive number of goblins and gruesomes and all other things that were released from trollmarket the almost all human team was being drained of energy and streached out pretty thin, even Strickler couldn’t help since Dr. Lake and him were swammped trying to find homes for all the babies. No one could dissagree that team Arcadia Trollhunters needed the help almost desperatly Draal would be a welcome releif if they could find and revive him. But that was the big if. Finally Toby made up his mind “Aaarrrgghh can lead us back to the cave. Then we can try and find Draal and get him out.” Toby decided Best case senario they get a friend back! Or they at least get Draal’s remains out of the cave and can place him with Kanjugar. Either way it was a win win in Toby’s mind. Now they just needed to find him.


	2. Finding a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a Draal hunt.

Toby had gotten little to no sleep the next day as everyone walked over to old Trollmarket. The sun had set and Toby walked with Aaarrrgghh as they arrived under the bridge. “Finally we’ve been waiting here forever.” Mary complained. “We’ve been here litterally ten minutes.” Darci said to her. “I’m just excited that we get to ride the Gyre!” Eli said jumping up and down. Aaarrrgghh just grumbled not very happy about the situation, the only reason he had agreed was because they might get Draal back. As Toby got out the horngazle and opened the door to the stairs he started going over the plan, mostly to reassure himself that they had one. “Okay team, we’ve hunted gruesomes all day and Dr. L said she’d cover for us for Draal. When we get there we go into the crystal cave the way we got out last time, hopefully it’s not a river.” Toby said the last part to himself “Why would it be a river?” Steve asked as everyone walked down what was left of the stairs. “Long story.” Aaarrrgghh said “Okay after that we go down the cave, find Draal and go. Peace of cake!” Toby finished. “Iv’e got the rope!” Eli said indicating his backpack. “Buttsnack here decided to get like the mile long one. Berely got it to fit in that thing.” Steve said.

Trollmarket was in ruin every stall was practically smashed to splinters and the crystals that once shown like lanterns were now dead or berely glowing. It made everyone sad as Toby placed a comforting hand on Aaarrrgghh’s arm. They walked quickly through what was left of the market taking care to avoid looking at the dead heartstone, It’s once beautiful warm amber like glow not turned to a cold grey husk. It made Toby a bit angry that Morgana had done this and yet was still alive in the shadow zone. There was nothing he could do though, so they kept walking till they arrived at the gyre.

Eli pracially flew over to the giant metal contraption placing his hands on the outer ring and looking up at in in awe! “THIS IS SO COOL!” He souted running around it like an over energetic puppy. Steve laughed at his excitment as everyone began to pile into the back seat of the gyre. Aaarrrgghh looked at the thing with dissapointment and almost shuddered. “Hate Gyre” he said to himself as he climbed in at began to work the controls, entering the location of Merlin’s tomb from the last time they were there. With a slight hesitation he hit the button and the Gyre sped off. Steve and Eli screamed in excitmet hands in the air as they were jerked around like a bad road trip game of rag doll. Mary was screaming in terror and Darci seemed to by in shock by the time the gyre come to a stop. Toby focused on his stomach willing himself to not puke again as Eli laughed with glee “Lets do that again” He said. “Hate Gyre” Aaarrrgghh pleaded. When Toby was sure his stomach was settled he looked up and saw everyone was unloading and walking over to the tunnel that lead out to the cliff side. 

The area was more rugged and rough looking than before from the cave in. Some parts of the ground were splotched with deep holes on the valley floor and trees were leaning in haphazard directions where the ground had shifted around exposing roots. If Toby hadn’t almost been crushed or buried alive by the cave in he would have thought everything looked pretty awsome. Everyone stuck close to the side of the path that didn’t drop off the side of the mountain. Steve was the only one willing to walk close to the edge, until the ground shifted out from under his feet and Aaarrrgghh grabbed him before he fell. It wasn’t that long of a walk and the sound of the waterfall made Toby’s heart sink, he had been looking forward to getting Draal back even if they weren’t the closest of friends. 

The closer they got only confirmed it, the entire tomb had become a new exit for the waterfall. “Now what?” Mary asked as they stopped next to the flowing water. “There!” Darci said pointing to the side of the tombs exit where a small strip of stone was still exposed. Before anyone could say anything she dissapeared down the skinny path and out of sight. Steve shrugged “Works for me” he said before following, not about to be outdone. “Come on!” Steve yelled back inpatiently. With a quick glance at eachother Toby, Eli, and Mary soon followed with Aaarrrgghh following even if he was heavy enough to not really need the path since most of the water fall had stayed where it originally was.

The room its self was still empty with the crystals emitting the familiar white glow that made the flashlights they brought along, needless. They continued out of the tomb following the newportion of river back to the main cavern. A good portion of the largest crystals remained intact supporting the cavern like collumns and joists. The major problem for the team now was finding a safe way down with most of the crystals gone from the top of the cavern, and with the added problem that the water had made the inner cavern a bit damp and the already smooth crystals now had a slick coating of water. “I’m happy I left my Zip Slippers at home.” Eli said as he looked down trying to see the bottom of the cavern only to see a foggy haze. “I’m happy you were stupid enough to get this rope.” Steve said grabbing Eli’s backpack off of him and yanking out the rope. He tied one end around a nearby crystal that was jutting out of the ground and kicked the rest over the edge. The team gathered around and watched the coils unravel as they fell and then dissapeared from sight. A resounding soft smack indicated the rope had fallen to the bottom just below the haze. “Huh I thought it would have been deeper.” Toby said. “The colllapes filled in the bottom.” Daci said. Movement on the rope made everyone look up. “Only one way to find out.” Steve said as he held the rope and jumped over the edge sliding down as he shouted in excitment. “That wasn’t a question!” Darci yelled after him as he dissapeared beneath the haze. “Steve Wait up!” Toby said walking over to the rope and hesitantly began to shimmy over the edge. “You guys watch the rope we’ll make sure it’s safe.” Toby said as he wimpered and began to climb down.

As he neared the bottom Steve grabbed his shirt and yanked him off the rest of the rope. “Bout time!” He shouted. It was like walking into a thick fog after a summer rain storm. He could see well enough but not very far. As he looked around he noticed that their rope wasn’t on the bottom of the cave. It had just landed on a large crystal that had fallen on it’s side and landed on top of the rubble pile. “Draal!” Steve shouted out into the fog “You remember he’s turned to stone right?” Toby asked. “What you got a better idea buttsnack?” Steve bit back at toby. Toby then reached around into his backpack and pulled out two rocks attached to an arrow. “They’re called Lodestone. They make a super magnet when you put them together. And since draal has a metal arm it should lead us right to him!” Toby said happily pulling out a spool of his nana’s yarn and tying it to the end of the arrow. “Lets do this. For Draal!” Toby shouted as he let the two rocks connect and then let the arrow go.

It hovered for a second and then shot off like it had been fired. Toby stood there holding the spool like it was the string to a kite. It continued to unravel and Toby began to get nervous that they would run out of string. Lucky for them the arrow stopped with a few more yards of yarn left on the spool. Toby breifly thought that it was going to take hours to rewind the yarn as he tied his end of the spool around the cavern’s rocky wall so they could follow the string and not get hopelessly lost trying to get out. Steve had tied the other end of the rope around his waist throught the belt loops on his pants. Steve took the lead following the yarn with what little confidence the rope gave him while Toby was more than happy to follow him down. The cavern beneath then was filled with the jagged remains of crystal shards, all piled on top of eachother at odd angles. They continued to follow the yarn on the surface level of crystal pile. 

Their path took a sharp turn down an opening between two large crystals and they began to climb down. Toby got nervous though and broke the golden rule of climbing, don’t look down. It was too deep to be natrual in Toby’s opinion, he was about to freak out when something shiney caught his attention through the haze at the bottom. And as they got closer Toby could recognize the color. As he got more excited he began to climb down faster, recognizing the familiar metal elbow. He jumped the final meter and ran over to where the arrow sat attached to the metal His hopes continuing to raise and his excitment. Toby ran over to it careful to avoid gaps between the crystals. And there wedged on his back between two giant crystals laid Draal with only a small portion of his metal arm exposed and from what Toby could see from between the crystals Draal was still in tact.


	3. All in one piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get Draal out and back to arcadia

“We found him!” Toby shouted in disbelief! Truthfully he thought that they would only find his arm and maybe a few small chunks of him, enough to lay to rest and give some form of closure to Jim. This was more than he had ever hoped for! Steve tied the end of the rope around the large crystal wedging Draal in place. Needing to squirm and wiggle in between the two crystals in order to get the rope all the way around it. The top crystal wasn’t too large compared to the other giant ones, if anything it was on the small side. Steve tied the rope bracing his feet against the crystal as he pulled making sure the knot would hold. “We’re ready down here!” Steve shouted up. “Pull the rope!” Toby yelled. For a tense moment nothing happened and then the rope went taut. You could hear the fibers in the rope stretching as it slowly lifted the crystal off of Dralls stone body. “How strong did Eli say his rope was?” Toby asked nervously. “I didn’t think he did” Steve said a bit worried. 

About a foot off of Draals body the rope stopped lifting the crystal. It was high enough up off of Draal that they could start trying to pull him out. He wouldn’t budge, “Man he’s in there good” Toby said panting a bit in exertion. “Here try and get the other crystals out of the way.” Steve said digging the small shards and chunks of rock out of the way. Toby quickly followed along, grabbing crystal shards and tossing them over the edge of the drop. The sound of Aaarrrgghh landing on the crystal behind them made them look up. Aaarrrgghh pointed up to the top of the drop. “Tied” he said indicating the rope. He gently nudged Toby and Steve out of his way as he lifted the tied crystal up and a little higher and pulled Draal out of the wedge while Toby and Steve guided it out onto the platform. Aaarrrgghh grunted a bit as he released Draal and pulled the rope free. Releasing the crystal with a loud crash of impact. Toby ran up and down inspecting Draal’s body. He couldn’t believe it Draal was all in one piece! Jim was going to freak out! 

“Lets go.” Aaarrrgghh said as he lifted Draal up and let Toby and Steve tie the rope around him like a harness. Aaarrrgghh helped Toby climb up the drop off wall back to the others at the top. Once Aaarrrgghh untied the loose rope at the top Mary shouted over the edge “Ready Steve!” a yelled “Ready” echoed back from below the mist cover. Aaarrrgghh began to pull up on the rope lifting Draal and Steve out of the pit with the help of Eli, Darci, and Toby. They went slow so Steve could guide Draal’s body away from the crystals in their way. Mary was on her hands and knees looking down over the edge as Draal emerged from the mist with Steve sitting on one of his shoulders hanging onto his horns kicking away from the last large crystal in their way.

“He’s out of the way you can pull him up faster now” Mary said to the others behind her. “It would be easier if you’d come and help” Darci said straining on the rope “Ya like i’d mess up these perfect nails. The big guy is doing all the work anyway.” She replied shrugging off Darci’s remark as Steve tried to braced Draal’s body with his legs preventing them from hitting the wall full force a bit. “No Not faster!” Steve shouted not wanting his legs to be pulled off or to get pulled off and fall.

As they pulled up Steve eventually scrambled over the edge of the pit. And with one last pull Aaarrrgghh hefted him over the edge. “Good job” Aaarrrgghh said to Everyone “Strong” he said gently pushing Toby in the shoulder. “Thanks big man. I’ve been working out, gotta stay sharp for the lady” Toby answered as everyone sat down for a second to take a quick break before they had to carry Draal back to the gyre. It gave Mary a chance to take selfies lounging against the crystals while Eli began to fawn over the the cave. “Hey Eli” Steve said walking over to him to get his attention. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small shard of crystal he had saved for him. “Wow! Thanks Steve” Eli said taking the crystal and examining the small shard that was now his in facination. “Lets go” Aaarrrgghh said as he lifted Draal off the ground already dreading the gyre trip to come.

The next part was the hard part of actually bringing him back to life. They needed to find the list of ingredients for the potion first. Toby remembered he had to cry into the cauldron and throw a mouse into it. But more importantly they needed a heart stone chunk. Something they didn’t have in arcadia anymore Toby thought grimly as he followed the cliff side path back to the gyre. They would have to think of something and fast. As soon as they returned to arcadia the gruesomes would be on Draal like a Goblin to a sharpie. Toby got out his phone and quickly sent out a text “Okay I just texted Dr. Lake that we got Draal and that we’re on our way back.” He said. “So how do bring him back?” Mary asked. “With a some potion” Toby answered. “It’s weird, you make it and it kinda makes this weird gas that brings you back to life.” Toby said “Does it work on humans?” Darci asked “No idea” Toby answered.

They walked in relative silence till they reached the gyre when Aaarrrgghh hesitated. Toby took the moment to talk “Wait before we bring Draal back to Arcadia how are we going to keep the gruesomes away?” He asked everyone. “That is a good question.” Eli said thinking. “We have a blow up pool at my house. We can try and bury Draal in flower till we think of something better.” Mary suggested. “That would take up too much flower.” Darci said. “The way I see it. The faster we change him back the better. How long is it going to take to get all the ingredients?” Steve asked. “From what I remember we were able to find pretty much everything in Trollmarket. But we need a piece of heart stone for the recipe.” Toby said. “On it” Mary said calling claire. “Huh I have really good reception here!” She added as an after thought before walking away.

“So what do we do?” Eli asked “We can’t just leave him here.” he said looking at everyone else in the group hoping someone would think of something. “Could we just make the potion here?” Eli eventually suggested. “We could but it would be a pain in the butt.” Toby said. “I wanna know why all the other troll hunter guys haven’t been eaten yet.” Steve eventually blurt out. “That’s, actually a good point.” Darci said now that she thought about it. “The gruesomes are literally everywhere except for there. Even though there is literally like 8 dead trolls in it.” Darci continued as everyone turned to look at Toby thinking he had all the answers when it came to the trolls. Toby quickly turned to look at Aaarrrgghh not having the slightest clue of an answer. Aaarrrgghh just shrugged and said “Magic”. “Do you think that magic would apply to Draal?” Eli asked. “It’s worth a shot. So far it’s our only good idea except to bury Draal in flower.” Toby said as Mary walked back. “Later C Bomb.” she said hanging up the phone. “I swear ever since she moved away with Jim she has no time for anything.” She said rejoining the group. “Well?” Steve asked impatiently. “She’s sending someone over with a piece of heart stone. Apparently not everyone is the biggest fan of New Jersey.” Mary said. “Is Jim coming! Or Blinky! Or Claire! Or Jim, Blinky, and Claire!?” Toby asked getting himself and Aaarrrgghh excited. “Didn’t say.” Mary answered. “So let’s get this freak show on the road.” Steve said climbing into the gyre. “I want to go to bed.” He finished sitting down as Toby helped Aaarrrgghh get Draal into the seat.

With the gyre even more cramped the ride became the most squished uncomfortable minutes of everyones lives. Since everyone was literally trapped between a rock and a hard place. As soon as they stopped in Arcadia Darci was out of the gyre with Eli, flower bombs at the ready. There had never been any troll remains in the gyre station so it was generally left alone by the gruesomes. But it was always better to be safe than sorry. “Okay here’s the plan. Aaarrrgghh will carry Draal to the forge, Steve and Eli will stay with Aaarrrgghh, and Mary, Darci, and I will scout out ahead to take care of the gruesomes in out path. Stay sharp and stay krispy everyone.” Toby said using a horngozel to leave the gyre station with the girls, war hammer and flower at the ready. It was pretty quiet at the moment, even if trollmarket was still in ruin from the attack. But since the main battle had taken place on the surface the gruesomes tended to stay up there where there was more food. Steve had compared it to choosing an all you can eat Las Vegas buffet to the left overs in the fridge. So they only had to take out a handful of stragglers in their path. It almost felt too easy.

Draal reached his destination without a scratch on his stone surface. As Toby and Aaarrrgghh left to go find the recipe that was somewhere in Blinky’s library. Eli and Steve decided to set up a perimeter just in case. With large fabric sacks of flower they worked on making a “Ring of protection” around the forge. Laying a thick mound of flower across ever possible entrance. “My mom used to do this to keep slugs out of her garden when she tried to grow one. We used salt though for the slugs.” Steve said making the flower barrier on the bridge wider. “Did it work?” Darci asked “Of course it worked. I woke up every morning and found the dead slugs on the back porch. Mom made me throw them in trash every morning.” Steve explained. “Ew” Mary said leaning up against the soothscryer. 

Thankfully Blinky’s library had survived the attack and the recipe had been crammed into a book about creepers sun poison. The top of the recipe sticking out of the large leather bound book. Aaarrrgghh grabbed the cauldron and they both rushed back to the Hero’s forge. It was time to bring back their friend. Even if he would be mad he missed all the action.


	4. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They the make the potion

When Toby and Aaarrrgghh arrived back in the forge Darci had already started a small fire for the cauldron. She placed another plank of wood from a debris pile in town into the flames, urging it to grow. “Any sign of gruesomes?” Toby asked as he tried not to step on the rows of flower that were placed across the bridge like stripes on a candy cane. “Not yet. They all seem to be staying in town with the main course.” Mary said not bothering to look up from her phone. Aaarrrgghh quickly set up the cauldron over the fire watching as the metal began to heat up. “Okay team!” Toby announced pulling out the recipe “We need to get oil to boil this stuff in, a twig of worm's root, an ounce of silver, sour milk, a live mouse, some pepper, a gnome skeleton,the tears of those who have not received their first kiss of love and a fragment of Heartstone.” Toby said listing off the recipe to everyone. “And we need someone to stay down here and guard the forge.” Toby added as an afterthought. 

“I stay.” Aaarrrgghh said sitting down. “And a chunk of heartstone is on it’s way from New Jersey.” Mary said “I can get the oil, pepper, and milk from up top!” Eli shouted as he ran off towards the crystal stairs hopping over the flower in an attempt not to mess up his hard work. “Ya well i’m not touching a mouse or anything dead.” Mary said putting her phone in her back pocket. “We’ll go find some silver and that root thing.” Darci said dragging Mary away into the market as she searched the internet on her phone for a picture of worm’s root. “My mom sets out mouse traps in the garage.” Steve said walking back to his house. “I guess that leaves me to get the skeleton… Great” Toby said going back into trollmarket. Not too thrilled about having to pick it up. He just hoped that Bagdwella had left the glue traps out.

It was around 10:00 in the morning by the time everyone returned to trollmarket. Another sleepless night, well worth it though for Draal. Toby was nervous that something would go wrong even though he knew the potion worked Aaarrrgghh carefully filled the hot cauldron with oil so the others wouldn’t get burned when it splattered. Eli quickly dumped in the milk and pepper gagging as the chunky foul smelling liquid poured out. Darci tossed in the root after checking Blinky’s book to make sure it was right. She then had to wrestle the nugget of pure silver out of Mary’s hands, who eventually just dropped it in with a sigh of disappointment. Toby quickly threw in the gnome skeleton quickly yanking it off the glue trap as he tried his best not to touch it more than he had to, cringing and saying “ew” the entire time. Steve just walked up holding a live mouse trap and quickly shook it’s victim out into the potion “That's what you get for eating my chips buttsnack.” Steve said as he tossed the empty trap aside. “Okay that only leaves two things left. The tear and the heartstone.” Toby said.

“Why is it that wherever humans go they always make a mess.” Nomura said walking into the forge in her human form, a small bag slung over her shoulder as she tried not to step on the flower and get her shoes dirty. “Hey Nomura! Just in time!” Toby said walking over to greet her. “I still don’t like you.” she said blowing him off and walking past him to the cauldron smiling to herself. “So what brings you to back to Arcadia?” Toby asked following her. “I can to check on my museum and to see what pieces of my collection survived. Now why is it that you children need a piece of heartstone so desperately?” Nomura asked crossing her hands over her chest. Before anyone could say anything Aaarrrgghh stepped aside revealing Draal’s stone body. Nomura gasped to herself shock written over her face and a touch of sadness hidden in her eyes. “You found him.” was all she said in a quiet whisper. “You used to date him right?” Mary asked as much the gossip queen as ever. Nomura scoffed regaining her composure “We used to but it didn’t work out, too much brawn and not enough brain for my liking. That and he ate my ancient Mesopotamian pot with the Epic of Gilgamesh painted on it. An unforgivable offense in my opinion.” she said the shocked face quickly shifting to show she still held a small grudge for Draal. 

“What does any of this have to do with the heartstone piece?” she asked again. “We have a potion that cures Creeper’s Sun poison!” Eli said excitedly. Instead of the impressed reaction Eli had been expecting Nomura simply said “That explains the big guy” Indicating Aaarrrgghh. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a fist sized chunk of heartstone. Tossing it to Aaarrrgghh who dropped it into the bubbling cauldron. “Thank you” He said politely. 

“That just leaves the tear.” Toby said “ It can’t be me this time though.” He said smiling broadly at Darci who grinned back. Everyone looked at eachother Eli was about to speak up when Steve suddenly raised his hands in defeat. “Fine! I’ll do it!” He shouted. “But if anyone of you says a word of this I will personally make sure you live in a locker till you graduate!” He said giving everyone pointed looks before walking up to the cauldron. Steve then scrunched his eyes and tried to focus, holding his breath as he concentrated. His face began to turn red and he stopped gasping for air. “I’m too manly! I can’t cry.” he said looking a bit too smug. Nomura sighed to herself before walking up behind steve and kneeing him in the crotch. Eli, Toby, and Aaarrrgghh all cringed at the cruel use of rule number three. Steve fell to his knees in pain as he began to tear up. Breathless Steve wiped his eyes and shook the tears off his hand over the cauldron before returning to the floor withering in pain. 

The purple hued liquid burst into a cloud of blue smoke as the tear hit it’s bubbling surface. Everyone moved out of it’s way giving the sparkling cloud some space. Eli helped Steve to his feet as they backed up. Just as suddenly as it had appeared the cloud seemed to be sucked back into the potion that had turned yellow as a result of being used up. Everyone looked up at Draal expectantly except for Toby and Aaarrrgghh who knew to wait. “Odd seeing it from the other side.” Aaarrrgghh said breaking the tense silence. “That’s it? I just kneed in the groin for nothing!” Steve shouted Furiously. “Maybe who had the measurements off.” Mary said apprehensively. “It’s fine guys the potion just takes a second to work.” Toby said. Everyone fell silent again staring expectantly at Draal.

The sound of cracking and a blue light beginning to spread over Draal’s body mady Toby release the breath he didn’t know he was holding. The look of excited relief from the others let Toby know that he wasn’t the only one who had been nervous. As the blue tone began to return to Draal’s skin Toby couldn’t help but smile, Eli was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Steve lightly shoved his shoulder to remind him to calm down a bit. Draal eventually slumped over groaning as if he was sore or in pain. Toby was about to walk up to him before placed a hand in front of him to stop him. Toby looked up at Aaarrrgghh in confusion before remembering how he had acted out in disorientation. Aaarrrgghh approached Draal slowly and calmly, bracing himself for a fight if he needed to restrain Draal. As he reached him Aaarrrgghh placed a hand on Draal’s shoulder.

Aaarrrgghh burst into a wide grin as Draal looked up at him in confusion. “What happened?” he asked as Aaarrrgghh helped him up “Long story” he answered. “Draal!” Toby yelled as he jogged over to greet him “You’re back!” he shouted in excitement. Draal looked around in confusion silently trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing he had remembered was falling and the poison turning him to stone. Now he found himself in the Hero’s forge practically surrounded by humans. “See I told you it would work.” Steve said as he walked over to join Toby the rest of the group following behind him. “Ya sure.” Eli said sarcastically. “Who are these flesh bags?” Draal asked releasing Aaarrrgghh to stand on his own. “We’re friends of Jim’s, from school” Darci answered him. “We’ve joined team Trollhunter since Jim and Claire left.” Eli said always eager to tell people he was part of the Trollhunters. “Left, where has the Trollhunter traveled to?” Draal asked even more confused now.

Toby tried to think of the best way to explain to Draal that he had been dead and missed the entire reviving merlin, freeing Morgana, and killing Gunmar thing. “I think we need to get Dr. Lake” Toby thought out loud. Since she was a doctor she had experience in explaining confusing thing. “Yes, the Barbora will know where the Trollhunter has gone. I must speak with him.” Draal decided as he began to walk off towards the bridge to Trollmarket. “Wait Draal you might not want to go in there yet!” Toby shouted jogging to catch up with Draal. “Nonsense! I go where I please. And the fastest way to the Trollhunters home is through the market.” Draal declared ignoring Toby.

Draal had seen many battles in his life and more destruction than he could ever remember. But none of his experience could have prepared him for the sight of what Trollmarket had become. He simply stopped and stared at what remained of the glowing heartstone and destroyed market booths. He had never seen the market so empty in his entire life. Not even gnomes seemed to be there anymore. To Draal it was a nightmare he had failed his father and his Trollhunter and now all of Trollmarket was destroyed. “What happened?” Draal demanded to know. Toby walked up and placed a hand on Draal’s metal arm. “I was trying to tell you. It’s a long story.”


	5. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal is completely overwhelmed.

Draal was silent the entire trip through the market as Aaarrrgghh wandered off to go check on how Barbara had held up while they were away. Toby made it his mission to take a path with the most obscure view of the heartstone as possible. But it didn’t really matter without the warm light of the heartstone Trollmarket seemed darker more foreboding. Namora had no interest in sticking around and left to go to the museum as soon as they reached the entrance to the sewer system. And as much as Mary and Darci wanted to stick around and see how everything went the smell of the sewers and the the idea of going to bed was enough for them to turn around and head home. But not after Darci made Toby promise to text her how everything went later. Now that Toby thought of it sleep sounded like a pretty good idea. The thought of it made him yawn.

“Where has everyone gone?” Draal asked gruffly. He was uncharacteristically quiet as if raising his voice would make the answer even worse. “They all went to find the new Heartstone. It’s somewhere in New Jersey. Apparently everyone is settling in fine from what Jim’s told me.” Toby said. “That is...reasonable” Draal said before falling quiet again. “Ya it’s kinda quiet here with everyone at the new Heartstone. It was cool seeing Namora though, they just got the gyre system up and running the other day this was the first time that it’s been tested out. It’ll be a lot easier for everyone to get back and forth now. Especially for holidays…” Toby said going off rambling.

Draal had tuned out the sound of Toby’s rambling by the time he got to the hardships of having braces on halloween. Everything had changed for the worse and Draal couldn’t help but blame himself. He needed to get to the trollhunter and do whatever he could to make up for his failure. The sound of the larger human brought Draal out of his thoughts. “OH COME ON! Where are all of these things coming from!” Steve yelled. Just down the sewage tunnels there was a whole gathering of gruesomes all surrounding the remains of a couple of gumm gumm foot soldiers and a fallen trollmarket troll. Eli yelled a tired battle cry as he raised his flower balloon and charged with Steve and Toby right behind him. The gruesomes didn’t seem to care as they continued to feast till the flower bomb hit one and it dried up to dust on the concrete floor.

The others then took notice to the visitors to their breakfast and looked up with sloppy eyeless faces and came charging toward them. The gruesomes attack didn’t last long though under the rain on flower and they began to retreat deeper back into the tunnels. What the group of trollhunters didn’t notice was that Draal wasn’t paying attention to the fight like he normal would. He had walked up besides the fallen trollmarket troll and looked over his body nover covered in gruesome slime similar to a slugs trail. And his face was half eaten only one eye remained distinguishable, the look of fear still frozen in the single remaining stone pupil.

It sent Draal into a rage. He was never a troll to express emotion by talking he needed an outlet, he needed to focus all the raw energy and mental pain on something, he needed to fight. He roared and charged at the gruesomes rolling into a ball and ripping through them like an out of control lawn mower. Smashing them to puddles and then turning around for a second go as they began to reform. “A little warning next time!” Steve yelled after Draal as he wiped the smeared slime out of his eyes. Eli laughed a bit as he came out from behind Steve. His plan of using Steve as a shield from the flying gruesome slime being a complete success. 

Draal never heard the complaint as he began to try and punch at the gruesomes growling out in frustration when it would effortlessly dodge and separate in order to avoid his fists. Draal couldn’t take it anymore he needed to feel something break under his hand or he would go crazy. He yelled, pulled back and put all his strength into another attempt to kill the infernal gruesome he had pinned to a wall. He missed the gruesome it had contorted its boneless body out of the way. But the defining crack that sounded like a pistol shot and was almost as loud grabbed everyone's attention. Draal had hit the wall of the concrete tunnel behind the gruesome shattering a large crater and turning the cement into dust as he pulled his fist out and shook the dust off of it. More cracking began as the spider web like cracks in the tunnel began to connect and emerge from the large crater The sounds of the cracking got louder as Toby yelled “RUN!” and they all began to run back down the tunnel they came from as the roof began to collapse and cave in. the stressed walls of the tunnel not being able to handle another battle. 

The gruesomes disappeared down cracks and hole in the smaller pipes that ran down the tunnel. Toby briefly thought that he should probably stuff parts of those pipes with flower later but that was a thought for another time as they ran away from the caving in ceiling. Eli almost tripped when his Zip Slippers got caught on some trash and Steve wasn’t going to risk it as he grabbed Eli by the back of his shirt and threw him over his shoulder not trusting him to keep up on his own. When the tunnel collapse stopped everyone slowed down to a stop to catch their breath Steve dropped Eli before turning around to look at the new exit to the sewer tunnels. The cave in had collapsed the ground above it causing the dirt to sink in and the crisp light of morning to shine through. Draal unconsciously took a few more steps back into the darkness not to keen on risking being turned back to stone after only being back for less than a day.

Eli was the first to speak up “So what way do we go now?” He asked Toby. Toby looked up from his hunched over position, exhausted and out of breath were never a good combination. “That… Was… The… Only… Way” He huffed. “What do you mean that was the only way?” Eli asked. Toby straightened up and looked at the new open air tunnel. “The only entrance to Jim’s house from down here is through Draal’s tunnel and the only way to get to Draal’s tunnel is down there.” Toby said as he pointed past the sun drenched rubble from the collapse to the other side. “Is there another entrance to the tunnel somewhere down here not exposed to the sun?” Steve asked “Nope that’s the only one.” Toby answered “Anyone got an umbrella?” Eli asked as Steve gave him a look and Toby flatly said “No”. 

Everyone just stood there for a second before Toby came to a decision. “We’re gonna have to wait till night.” he said “Can you just chill out till then and meet up here when the sun sets?” He asked Draal. “I will be fine.” He said waving Toby off not fully paying attention. “Cool so we just meet up here at the end of the day.” Toby said clasping his hands together, a bit relieved that he would be able to go to bed now. Eli, Steve, and Toby all climbed out of the caved in tunnel and went home. Draal hesitated at the collapsed tunnel looking at the damage and the sun beginning its ascent into the sky. He snorted before turning to go back to what remained of trollmarket and the forge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you to everyone for their patience! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)


	6. New Trollmarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to new trollmarket in one piece

The day goes by quickly when you sleep through most of it. Toby thought to himself as he met up with everyone at Eli’s house. The sun was setting and they started to walk over to the collapsed tunnel where they all agreed to meet up. “Draal, we’re here!” Toby yelled as they approached the long narrow crevice. When he got no response he called again “Draal ya there?” “Maybe he’s late.” Darci said “Ugh! I don’t want to wait.” Mary complained. “Lets just go meet him halfway” she suggested as she began to climb down into the tunnel. No one objected as they all began to climb down and start walking the way to trollmarket.

As they approached trollmarket everyone was starting to get a bit worried “Did he take a wrong turn?” Mary asked. “He’s the one who made the tunnel from jim’s house to trollmarket.” Toby said. “Did he forget?” Eli said as they turned out of the tunnels and into the main chamber of Trollmarket. “Draal!” Steve yelled into the chamber the only responds he get was his own voice echoing back. “Where did he go?” Steve said confused. “Come on let’s go check the forge” Toby said as they all walked off. But after only a single glimpse they saw it was empty. Steve turned around and screamed “Draal” again into the main chamber of trollmarket “Well i’m out of ideas” he said. “I don’t think you screamed loud enough.” Namora said as she walked up. To the group. “Hey Namora have you seen Draal anywhere?” Toby said walking up to her. “No but i went to leave and my gyre was gone. I you had taken it.” She said “Toby you don’t think?” Darci said. Without another work they all ran to the gyre station and like Namora had said the gyre she had used to get here was gone. “When I got here the rail was still warm.” She said as she climbed into the other gyre. Everyone quickly followed her as she started up the gyre. “Do you think Draal can handle everything? Like emotionally. He seemed pretty shaken up.” Mary asked. “The faster we get there so we can help explain everything the better.” Toby said

They arrived in the gyre station in New Jersey and almost crashed into the other parked gyre. There was a tunnel that lead out of the station and Toby could hear the familiar hustle and bustle of a market coming from it. As everyone got off Toby began to jog off towards the tunnel’s exit a familiar blue back blocked the end of the tunnel. “Draal! Dude you left us hanging!” Toby shouted at him. Draal didn’t move as the sounds of the new Trollmarket began to quiet down to a shocked murmur. Toby caught up as Draal seemed to get his bearings and stepped out of the tunnel onto the bottom layer the large multi leveled cavern.

New troll market was shaped like a bowl, with large ramps that ran up and down the walls to the multiple layers of the large cavern. The walls were honeycombed with stores, homes, and tunnels that branched off to hidden entrances and rooms. 

The crowd around them began to still in shocked silence, murmuring amongst each other. Draal, seeing no one was approaching and not knowing where the trollhunter was, yelled “Trollhunter” so loud that it echoed through the main cavern effectively silencing everyone around him. Everyone turned to look at the group filing into the main cavern. Mary and Darci looked around in aww. They had only ever seen trollmarket deserted, the amount of activity and so many trolls together in one place was shocking. Mary was too in aww to even take pictures.

Eventually someone pushed through the gathered crowd. Claire was wearing her iconic “Papa Skull” shirt and her hair pulled back in barrets. She made her way to the front and stopped her eyes widening in shock. “Draal” she whispered as she broke out into a smile and ran forward surprising Draal as she hugged him. “Draal! You’re alive!” She exclaimed in joy before releasing him. “Claire Bear!” Mary yelled as she and Darci ran up and hugged her. “Guys! I missed you!” she yelled back excitedly as she was released from Mary’s iron grip and walked up to Toby. “What up Claire!” Toby said giving her a quick bro hug “A lot i’ll fill you in on our way to the heartstone. That’s where everyone else is, come on” She said as she walked up to Aaarrrgghh “Hi big guy, It’s great to see you! Blinky’s really missed you.” She smiled giving him a quick hug before greeting Eli and Steve. Draal then walked up to her “I must speak to the Trollhunter Claire, It is a matter of great importance.” He said “Sure! He’s training with Blinky by the new heartstone, come on!” she said excitedly as she led the team away from the the tunnel.

“The bottom level down here is used as the main market place now, and the caves going up the wall are used as personal residences. Everyone is pretty much situated in their own cave now, so mostly it’s just a matter of getting everyone back on their feet now. Mostly we just have people arguing over little things now.” She explained as they made their way towards the center of the main level. As they approached the glow from the heartstone became more and more evident. The heartstone geode was enormous, it’s tallest crystal reaching the ceiling of the central cavern. Aaarrrgghh seemed to bask in it’s warm and familiar glow “Blinky said that this heartstone is a lot older than the one in Arcadia, thats why its bigger” Claire said as she placed her hand on a crystals smooth surface. “It’s beautiful.” Eli said. As a sharp clang resounded around the area.

“What was that?” Toby asked. “The new forge is just underneath the heartstone. The staircase on the side leads down to it.” Claire explained to everyone. Before Claire could say another word Draal was quickly heading down the stair. “Draal wait! There’s there’s something we gotta tell you about Jim!” Toby called as he ran to catch up. 

The new forge was a bit smaller than the one in Arcadia and lacked the cavernous mote. A portion of the heartstone dropped down from the ceiling like a chandelier, and the walls by the stairs were covered in intricate carvings depicting Deya’s battle against Gunmar and the journey across the ocean on the Mayflower. Draal was too focused with getting to the bottom of the steps as fast as possible to look up only taking quick glancing of the light reflecting off the familiar armor as Toby called after him attempting to keep up. Blinky could be heard from the bottom of the steps shouting instructions at Jim. As they neared the bottom of the stairs Blinky turned around in confusion till he noticed Draal and his surprise turned to shock.

“By Deya’s grace.” He said in shock as the forge began to power down large stone hammers slowly falling back into a resting position within the floor. “Draal! It is amazing to see you!” Blinky said happily walking over after getting over his shock and placing a hand on his arm. An action quickly forgotten as he noticed Aaarrrgghh emerge from the stairs. He carefully wove through the crowd of humans and embraced Aaarrrgghh around the neck. Too happy to say anything. “Hi Blinky!” Eli said happily as he released Aaarrrgghh “It is a pleasure to see you again young Elijah.” Blinky said a hand still resting on Aaarrrgghh’s arm as he began to greet everyone and welcome them to the new trollmarket. 

The sound of Draal falling to his knees gathered everyone's attention.


	7. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal is stubborn.

“I have failed.” He said in a strained voice as he clenched his eyes closed and lowered his head to the ground. “Draal what’s wrong!” Claire said walking up to him. “I have failed! Jim has died as the price of defeating Gunmar! It was my sworn duty to protect him from such a fate! I have failed!” He yelled punching to ground in anger. “Why did you not leave me in that cavern and only bring me back to see I have failed my Trollhunter!” Draal said waking Jim out of his stunned silence. 

“Draal?” was all Jim was able say he didn’t dare try to say anything else fearing his voice would crack under the emotion. “You mock me trollhunter, knowing my name, I have failed for the second time. I am a disgrace to the honor My Trollhunter my … friend. Bestowed in me. I only request that you send me back to the oblivion I returned from.” Draal said not being able to handle the thought of losing someone he had thought of as not only a friend but a brother in arms, someone whom he was proud to follow and give his life for. He had witnessed the death of too many trollhunters who he had grown close to and he couldn’t handle it again as the weight of the knowledge of Jim’s death weighed down on him more than any crystal ever had. He refused to look up as the Trollhunter approached him, waiting for the sound of a rising blade that would never come. “Draal, It’s me.” Jim said as he kneeled down in front of him placing a hand on Draal’s shoulder. Draal flinched at the contact as anger began to well up in place of the pain and sorrow. “How dare you” Draal growled Jim instinctively backed up as Draal stood. “That flesh bag had more honor than you will ever gain, Whelp!” Draal spat. Jim looked over to Blinky and Aaarrrgghh! With eyes pleading for some form of assistance. “Draal now I know this is a bit of a shock, But it really is me.” Jim said backing up a few more steps. “To fight Gunmar the Wizard Merlin turned me into a half troll half human.” he tried to explain “Impure!” Draal yelled “You disgrace this sacred mantle!” He shouted at jim. “Draal he isn’t lying! It really is master Jim! I swear by Deya herself!” Blinky attempted to reason from the sidelines. It wasn’t working Draal was too emotional and he only saw what he thought was an impure who had replaced his friend.

Seeing no other alternative Blinky ran over and activated the new forges training system. It set off everything like pulling the trigger of a loaded gun. All at once Draal ducked down into a ball and charged as Jim quickly lept to the side and out of his way, deeper into the center of the new forges defenses. Jim quickly sidestepped hammers, trapdoors in the floor, arrows shooting out from the wall, and small baseball sized beams of light that were being reflected around by small mirrors in the ceiling from a central crystal. Since it wasn’t actual sunlight it wouldn’t kill any troll who wasn’t keeping track of their surroundings or was just unlucky enough to get hit by a stray beam. That didn’t mean it didn’t sting and leave a nasty sunburn of stiff skin as a reminder to keep better track of them, as Jim had painfully learned after finding out what the beams did. Claire had begun to refer to them as the “Laser pointers” and Jim agreed the name fit pretty good.  
The name of the new defenses in the forge were the least of Jims worries though as he kept track of all the oversized weapons and especially the laser pointers. All while attempting to keep to the opposite side of the forge away from Draal who was growing more and more frustrated. “Draal you need to calm down!” Jim shouted from across the forge. Draal didn’t hear his as he yelled in anger after almost being hit by a falling mallot. Since Jim had practice with this forge he had since grown accustomed to its natural rhythm and flow. Working around the timing of each device and naturally memorizing the forges pattern. It gave him an advantage as he paused for a second to make sure he was as far from the enraged and irrational troll as possible. As he lightly leaped out of the activated weapons and into neutral ground. He looked back and saw Draal struggling to tap into the forges rhythm and sighed. Jim knew Draal would be fine and just needed to blow off some steam before he could properly greet his friend.

Jim walked over to where everyone was waiting and as Jim smiled at everyone Toby ran up and hugged Jim around the waist. “Dude! What's up!” he yelled releasing jim “You never text anymore! It’s so great to see you!” He shouted enthusiastically. “It's great to see you too Toby!” Jim answered with a lopsided grin. But Jim’s joy was a bit reserved he had too many questions and what had just happened with Draal was a bit overwhelming. It had felt like ages to Jim since he last saw his friend fall to his death. The thought of what happened in that cave still left Jim in a sad mood. “It’s great to see everyone.” Jim said as he walked over to the rest of the group Aaarrrgghh! Placed a hand on his shoulder in greeting and Jim smiled up at him in return. Aaarrrgghh had always been a troll of few words it worked to balance out Blinky perfectly. “Not that his isn’t amazing, but what’s going on?” Claire asked. She was a bit drowned out by the sound of Draal roaring from across the room as stone adversaries appeared from the floor, rock spikes shooting from their circular mouths. “Long story short we found the big blue guy and brought him back to life to help us with the huge gruesome problem.” Mary said taking a selfie with the new forge in the background. “Ya we used the creepers sun antidote and it worked.” Eli said triumphantly. “That explains why you needed the heartstone piece.” Claire said. “Exactly” Darci stated. “I can’t believe he’s alive again.” Jim said quietly still a bit shocked. “I never got the chance to really say goodbye or anything.” he continued. “You might have to say goodbye again if he keeps on trying to kill you.” Steve said as everyone shot him a glare “What?” He asked defensively. “Not cool dude.” Mary said to him. Blinky then turned his attention back to the forge to check on Draal who was beginning to slow down as he crushed one rock opponent after the next.

“Once he calms down I will go and talk to him. This isn’t the first time he has reacted to grief with violence. Just let him fight it out and everything should be fine.” Blinky said as he patted Jim on the back knowing this was hard on the young trollhunter. He then walked over to a button on the wall and deactivated the forge. Everything began to close up and reset as much as possible after the damage Draal had done to the forge. As soon as everything was back in place and safe Blinky then walked out to Draal who was on his hands and knees panting in spent anger and exertion. Multiple lines of sunburn criss crossed Draal’s body along with a few stray arrows sticking out at odd angles. But Draal didn’t seem to notice any of it as he stared off into space with a furious scowl plastered on his face.  
“It is good to see you again my young friend.” Blinky said kneeling down next to him careful to place his hand on a part of Draal’s arm that wasn’t burned or wounded from his fanatic battle. “Spare me Blinky. I’m not in the mood.” Draal spat back at him yanking his arm away from Blinky’s grasp. “Well sorry your acting like a whelp.” Blinky said since being friendly wasn’t going to get through to him. “I do not care! I failed! Why do you care so much!” Draal shouted back. “Because you didn’t fail you’re just too stubborn to listen.” Blinky retorted rolling his eyes, Draal’s stubborn behavior reminding him of a less eloquent version of his brother. “You honestly want me to believe that that troll whelp is the fleshbag?” Draal asked offended as if Blinky thought he was stupid and gullible. “You’re not listening. Jim had to change in order to defeat Gunmar.” Blinky began to explain only to be interrupted. “So the new trollhunter is an Impure Whelp!” Draal spat in disgust like the mere idea was repulsive. Blinky actually groaned in frustration. “No. Jim is no longer a human Draal. He is now a troll and is standing right over there!” Blinky said pointing to Jim in frustration. “For the love of Deya he even smells the same even if it is more muted.” Blinky said attempting to get his point across. Draal just cut his eyes at Blinky obviously suspicious and turned the glare over to the whelp who was apparently the fleshbag. “He even has the same voice.” Blinky said adding to his point.

Having grown tired of Blinky’s arguing Draal stood still eyeing the new trollhunter suspiciously as he walked over to him. Everyone backed up a bit as Jim held his ground and Draal got in his face. “Who are you” Draal growled out him. “I’m James Lake Jr.” Jim replied looking Draal back in the eyes. Draal lifted him off the ground with one hand as he smelled him. Jim was able to quickly squirm out of the larger trolls grasp as the realization finally sunk in. It was Jim, Draal would know the scent of the flesh bag he had protected anywhere. It was just like blinky had said, The same scent just dulled. It seemed out of place in more ways than one and it left Draal standing there staring at the whelp before him in confusion. “Fleshbag?” Draal finally spoke up. “Hey Draal, it's great to see you again.” Jim said placing a hand on Draal’s arm and smiling to his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I am back at it again in classes and don't really have a lot of free time. I will write and update whenever I can and will get everything back on a regular schedule by the end of May after my classes let out. Thank you for the support and Patience!


	8. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is sick of everyone treating him differently.

Jim was still a bit apprehensive ready to bolt at a moments notice as Draal pieced things together looking him up and down confused. “Ya it’s a bit different.” Jim said smiling at his comment. “How did this happen?” He asked simply as Jim pulled his arm back. Blinky walked over to try and explain it again now that Draal actually believed it. “The we discovered wizard Merlin in the crystal cave. He returned to Arcadia with us and… Forcefully convinced, master Jim to give up his humanity in order to be better prepared to face Gunmar.” He explained still scowling a bit at the mention of the wizard. Jim may have not thought the wizard had anything to do with his decision. But everyone else knew better and still thoroughly disliked the wizard, putting it nicely. After the change the citizens of troll market had begun to treat Jim differently, not because he was no longer human but because they understood just how young their trollhunter was. It had lead to some very interesting confrontations with Merlin about his persuasion methods and the wizard had ultimately chosen to live on the surface rather than in New Trollmarket.

Draal almost seemed to sag in relief, like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. It made him look smaller in a way to Jim who couldn’t help it. He walked up to Draal and hugged him. He had honestly missed Draal, he never knew how much he had come to rely on him as a safety net, as someone to protect his mother if something happened, as someone to talk to who understood the hardships of being a trollhunter. He had missed being able to talk and vent about how frustrating it became at times. And he couldn’t help but think of what could have happened if Draal had been there after the crystal cave. If he would have accepted the potion from Merlin. It was no use wondering though, everything had happened as it did for a reason and now Jim had one of his most trusted friends back. And this time he was determined to keep it that way. He didn’t know if he could take losing anything else. 

“It’s odd.” Draal said as Jim backed away smiling. “Ya I’m almost as tall as you.” Jim said jokingly hitting Draal’s arm. “Not even close, whelp.” Draal answered him. Jim for some reason began to have the sinking feeling that Draal’s new nickname for him had just become whelp. “I’m bigger than I used to be. I can even take a hit from Aaarrrgghh now, found that out not even half a day after the change.” Jim said “A strike from Aaarrrgghh when he is fooling around is quite different than actually fighting him.” Draal pointed out. “It’s better than it used to be.” Jim said thinking before a smug look dropped over his face. “Maybe you should prove it.” Jim challenged smuggly. Draal simply looked at him for a moment, really looked at him. This New Jim was only a whelp, a young child that should still be under the protection of a mother if he was born a troll. Draal hesitated having mixed feelings about fighting a child. Before thinking if he had been this young as a human. A small wave of guilt quickly rose in him, he had attempted to fight a whelp to the death. And the whelp had won. Draal smiled at how bad of a fighter Jim used to be and knowing how young he was made Draal even more impressed.

Draal grinned back at him never one to back down from a challenge. Smiling back Jim lead the way out to the arena of the new forge. Walking to the edge before dropping onto his hands and knees copying Draal’s stance. This was something Jim had missed and thought he would never get the chance to do again. He was gleefully excited to be proven wrong. No one around New Trollmarket was capable to spar like Draal, and anyone anywhere near his level was brave enough to spar and train with him besides Aaarrrgghh or Nomora. Aaarrrgghh had stayed in Arcadia and Nomora was a completely different fighter than Draal, relying more on her speed and agility rather than brute strength. And she was never bothered enough to spar as often as Jim would have liked. 

Jim looked over to blinky waiting for him to sound the fight. “Sure you’re not still stiff?” Jim asked him jokingly. Draal gave a short bark of laughter as blinky pressed the button activating the forge again triggering the fight like firing the gun at the beginning of a race. Draal’s small smirk dropped and turned serious, focusing on the battle. Now that he was calmer Draal attempted to find this new forges natural pattern taking things a bit slower as he observed Jim dancing around obstacles. Jim knew how Draal fought almost as well as Draal knowing how he fought. But as Jim watched there seemed to be something different about the way they made contact. Jim knew Draal had pulled his punches in the past, at least after they had become friends. But now he seemed to hesitate more. It was irritating, everyone had been treating him differently ever since he changed and he at least thought Draal would have been different, and that it would have been just like old times.

Draal couldn’t help it. Everytime he went to hit the trollhunter or attack all he could see was the strange yet familiar face of a whelp. No matter the fact that it was Jim or that he had hit him hard before but now was different. Now Draal fully understood just how young their trollhunter was. And for the life of him Draal couldn’t figure out why the amulet would raise a whelp to the mantle of trollhunter. Technically if Jim had been born a troll he should still be securely under the care and watch of his mother. Far from battles and hidden away in the safety of a cave. And he knew Jim could tell but again he couldn’t help it, Draal couldn't even force himself to hit a whelp, at least not hard enough to wound him. It made the fight less... serious. And it mainly left Jim of the offensive.

It was a joke of sparring Jim thought as he frowned. Leaving obvious openings in his stance that he knew Draal saw. In the backyard Draal had always took full advantage of every tiny crack in his stances to knock him down or hit him. It had made him a stronger fighter. With irritation Jim just stopped. Walking out of the forge and deactivating it before walking back up the steps and out.

Jim was genuinely excited and extremely happy to see Draal again. But everyone was treating him differently. All of new trollmarket seemed to walk on eggshells around him now and treated him like glass, like he would break at the slightest challenge. HE HAD KILLED GUNMAR for Daya’s sake! Just because they figured out he was young didn’t mean anything else had changed. He was still the same Jim at heart, just a new body and it was frustrating. Even Bagdwella wasn’t coming to him screaming every few hours about a rogue gnome or some delivery. At first he had enjoyed the break it gave him time to recover from the battle and the long journey. But now it was just annoying. Not that Jim wasn’t happy people were solving their own problems but he didn’t like being treated differently. 

Unconsciously Jim had wandered straight to his cave on the outskirts of the new Trollmarket. He walked into the entrance that was kept covered by a hung up bed sheet, Claire’s idea so Jim could have some privacy. His cave was high up on the wall so if he kept the curtain open he could watch all of new trollmarket for any sign of trouble, Claire had even given him a pair of binoculars which now hung from a carved out hook on the wall. His cave was about the size of a small apartment consisting of a main room with a table and some mismatching chairs, a hallway with two bedrooms, and a bathroom at the end of it. Where an underground stream, that went up to Jim’s waist when he stood, flowed through the small room providing the cave with a constant source of cool fresh water. Claire had taken the liberty of hanging sheets all through the cave to separate the rooms in an attempt to make it a bit more like a normal house. It reminded Jim of a blanket fort he would make with Toby when they were little, especially since none of the sheets matched.

He walked behind the curtain into the only ‘furnished’ bedroom in his cave. Missing the satisfying feeling of slamming of door that a bed sheet curtain just couldn’t live up to. He flopped down on a large pile of blankets and pillows on top of a few old mattresses that had become his bed. He suddenly felt tired and fed up with everything as he looked over to where a framed picture of him and his mom sat. Tracing the outline of his human features with his eyes. Features he would never have again. 

It felt like every aspect of his life had changed, even his daily routine. No one can ever know how hard it is to brush out your hair when you have to get used to having horns in your way. And Jim missed cooking, the excitement of adding a new spice to an old recipe, or just throwing together random dishes to try. It was Jim’s way of traveling around the world and getting out of Arcadia for just a few minutes. But now even that was gone. No matter how hard he tried to adjust he just felt stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Just found some time and inspiration to update! Enjoy!


End file.
